canadiancomicsdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cebr1979
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Black Hood page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:03, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I don't know if you received it, but I sent you a message on DA with some info about All Hallows Eve and Teen Trickster. There is a bit more info about Eve here http://ivy7om.deviantart.com/journal/8-Facts-About-Eve-346787457 and both of them first appeared on October 7 2011 in the KDP edition of All Hallows Eve by David Eveleigh (I later removed that edition and published a Smashwords edition with better formatting on December 16 2011). I hope this helps. Feel free to use any of the covers too, just specify that I own the copyright. Thanks again :) -David Eveleigh 15:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Done and done (got busy over the past few days). :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 02:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm interested in the Canadian Whites from the 40's and was quite interested in you analysis of the copyright issues surrounding the Bell Features books / characters / stories. I have read as much as I can find online (most of it here), and I may have a theory that explains the various differing viewpoints held by people on both sides of this issue. I understand your reasons for considering the Bell Features books to be public domain, but I've seen a copy of the sale document from Cyrus Bell to John Ezrin dated May 20, 1947, and the agreement with the Nelvana founders, and there is an scenario under which Bell Features / Commercial Signs of Canada could legitimately sell the rights to the published Bell Features comics and artwork. The material published by F.E. Howard in 1947 appears to be remaining unpublished inventory commissioned by Bell but not used before Bell Features stopped publishing their existing book line. It would make sense for F.E. Howard to buy, and for Bell to sell, their remaining unpublished inventory (including copyright) for use in new books. That would still allow Bell to retain the rights to their existing published material for later sale to Ezrin. Probably no way to confirm that without access to the Bell-Howard agreement, but it seems unlikely that Cyrus Bell, who had been running a comic book publishing company for six years, would try to sell the same rights to John Ezrin that he had just sold to Howard. Also, Ezrin was an original investor of Bell Features, so should have been aware of the available rights in 1947. Why would he agree to buy the same rights that had been recently sold to someone else? More likely that Bell sold Howard the rights to his unused inventory, and sold the rights to the published works to Ezrin. If that were the case, then the copyright to the various Bell Features could reside with Nelvana / Corus, although there is always the possibility that the Bell copyrights weren't bought by Corus in the Nelvana takeover, or even that 'Nelvana' the corporate entity, never owned them. The copyrights were originally bought in 1971 by Loubert and Hirsh personally, *not* Nelvana. According to an article by Ivan Kocmarek, an expert on Canadian Whites, the proceeds of selling the artwork (and half-publication rights -- does that make sense?) to the National Archives of Canada helped fund Nelvana, so the rights could not have been purchased by Nelvana, the corporate entity, which had not yet been created. Thank you for your valuable efforts and insight! Regards,--Klaatu1951 (talk) 22:44, February 3, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, there! I never come to this wiki anymore (haven't in years) but, am very active at the PDSH. This has all been resolved and those comics are definitely in the public domain. Cheers! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 00:35, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :I've added a page on a character I thought was called Captain Victory, but now I realize that he might have been called Major Domo. As best I can recall, the character is a tall, sturdy, handsome man with dark hair wearing a red shirt and grey trousers who has lost both his arms in the battle of Arnhelm. As I have admitted on the page itself, I have very little information on this character except what I remember from the book ''The Canucks. ''Could you please help me find out more about this armless superhero?Glammazon (talk) 23:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :He ''was ''called Major Domo, all right - and there is an entry on him at the Public Domain Superheroes Wiki. Could you please delete the Captain Victory entry here at this wiki for me? Glammazon (talk) 23:32, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::No. I'm not an admin here. But, Glammazon, please! Ask yourself this question: if you don't know anything about a character, why are you creating a page for it? It makes absolutely no sense to create a page saying, "Apart from a page that was published in a book I used to take out from the Laurentian High School library that was about the Canadian superheroes of the time, I have never seen a full story featuring this character, and I have no idea when he first appeared - or where, for that matter. I do know that, because the ban on the American comics was lifted after the war, his comic - whatever it was - ceased publication, and he is now in the public domain," when you could just not be lazy and look stuff up! I just googled "major domo canada comics" and VOILA! All the information about his appearances is there! Why are you continuing to create crap pages with no effort? It baffles my mind how you can see logic in what you're doing? Congrats on turning the CAPS LOCK off and using the proper infobox, though. I'll give you that.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:52, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Well. nobody's perfect, right, big guy? I normally use my prodigious memory to write my pages, but have always had difficulty remembering names, to the point that I often have to consult my sources again unless I have some reason to actually remember the specific name I need - my own mother's name, for example. As for my web pages, I have been trying to follow your format more closely over the latter part of the past year, and I think I'm doing pretty well now, biut I'm still plagued by my inabilty to remember the names connected to the characters I am writing about, so I generally have to consult Wikipedia again and again. The entries for Badman and Blooperman also had the proper infoboxes attached to them as per my last revision; these characters are from Charlton Comics and first appeared in Go-Go Comics #4-6.Glammazon (talk) 16:06, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Some people are perfect. You're not even close. This could not be more of a joke. "Malware" does not affect your ability to turn off the CAPS LOCK. That's only you being incredibly dumb or purposely annoying. I'm going with both since you won't leave me alone. I've blocked you on two wikis and you still follow me around asking me to clean up your mess and then you say things like, "I don't look things up because I use my memory." Well, your memory sucks 'cause all your pages on every wiki get deleted. Stop messaging me or I'll file to have you globally blocked from the wikia project altogether.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:25, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Why did cebr1979 block my access to the Public Domain Superheroes Wiki again. :Because I felt like it. You created three new pages and you had CAPSLOCK again and you used the wrong infobox AGAIN! Glammazon: Go. Away. You are blocked from my wikis forever. Bye.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:55, October 13, 2017 (UTC) I used the "wrong" infobox, as you call it, because I couldn't find the right one at the Public Domain Superheroes Wiki and had to create one for each of those three pages out of whole cloth. Having written a number of webpages since I left your wikis, I feel that I have improved sufficiently to be able to return to your wikis.Glammazon (talk) 19:11, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :You used the wrong one because you're incompetent. All you had to do to get the right one was copy and paste it from any other page. I've told you that countless times before. I'm not arguing with you, Glammazon. I don't care what you think. You're not coming back to my wikis and that's final. I am the only one who gets to make that decision and I've made it. Good luck on whatever other wikis you decide to annoy. Mine haven't missed you one bit.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:19, October 13, 2017 (UTC)